


Discovering a change

by bev_crusher1971



Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting, Were-Creatures, cuddle!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his whole world fell apart in Beacon Hills, Chris took a little time-out, visiting his old friend Jethro Gibbs in DC. And he's about to hear some interesting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering a change

**Author's Note:**

> This muse tapped on my shoulder while I was in my kitchen, cooking. Not sure if anyone will like it but it had to get out. 
> 
> Beta as always my sister in crime [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69)  
> *mwah* Love you, sweetheart.
> 
> The title is from the Local Natives' Song "Shape Shifter". You can find the lyrics at the end of the story if you're interested.

December 2011

The elevator doors opened with a swooshing sound and on reflex, Tony looked up. And frowned. A man with dark-blonde hair in his mid-forties exited and took a look around, seemingly searching for someone. Without thinking about it, Tony got up and walked over to him.

“Sir, can I help you?”

Haunted, cold blue eyes gazed at him, and the older man opened his mouth to answer. But before he could say something, Gibbs' voice rang through the room.

“Chris?”

The man's head shot around, his eyes settled on Gibbs and he walked around Tony, ignoring him completely. When he was within arms' reach of Gibbs, he stopped and Gibbs frowned. “Chris, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

The man, Chris, laughed slightly but it didn't sound amused, then he replied, “No, not really. Got time?”

Gibbs looked a little taken aback but then he nodded. “Sure.” He turned to Tony, and said, “You okay here?” 

Tony nodded. And watched in amazement when Gibbs just took his stuff and left with that Chris-guy. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, Tony turned to McGee. “Do you know him?”

McGee, who was staring just as surprised at the empty space where a few moments earlier their boss had been standing, shook his head. “Never seen before,” he murmured. Then his gaze focused on Tony. “Did you get a last name?” 

This time Tony shook his head. “No. Guess we have to wait until he comes back.”

Slowly, he walked back to his desk, hoping that no new case would come in. 

~*~

Gibbs closed his frontdoor behind him, poured them both a drink and handed one glass to Chris.

“Sit,” he said and motioned with his glass to the couch. When Chris sat down, he took his place beside him and simply looked at him. 

“I was wrong,” Chris finally breathed, looking down at the drink in his hand. 

“About what?” Gibbs questioned when Chris didn't continue. 

“About everything,” Chris said after another minute of silence, “about werewolves, demons, kanimas … everything.”

Gibbs straightened up a bit. He knew Chris Argent now for a little over twenty years, had met him on a case involving a dead Marine. Back then, he'd also had the dubious pleasure of meeting Chris' father, a grim old man who shot first and asked questions later … if ever. And Chris had shared his believings. Had been convinced that everything supernatural was evil. And that said evil had to be killed. Immediately. Without second guessing. 

But Chris had also been a little different from his father. Had been curious and had wanted to learn all there was to know. And Gibbs had learned that Chris was extremely wired after a case and had been more than ready to fuck or be fucked the moment they had solved it.

With a smile, Gibbs remembered fleetingly their passionate nights and the carefully hidden bitemarks. 

And now Chris was sitting in his livingroom, telling him that he had been wrong.

“How come?” Gibbs asked, keeping his voice quiet. 

Chris took a deep breath. Then he began to talk. Quietly, at first. About his move to Beacon Hills, back to where it all had begun, so many years ago. He talked about his daughter Allison and her boyfriend Scott who was a werewolf, something he hadn't known. He talked about Derek Hale and his relation to Kate, Chris' sister. Kate who had gone completely off the rack, setting fire to the Hale house, burning everyone in it. 

Then his voice broke when he talked about the fateful night when his wife Victoria had kidnapped Scott and had wanted to kill him. She, too, had been a hunter and determined to kill all evil. But then Derek had appeared, had saved Scott and – when Victoria had tried to kill him too – had bitten her in an attempt to protect himself and Scott. 

At this point, Gibbs got up and refilled their glasses. He sensed that this wasn't the worst part yet. And he was right. Less than two weeks later, Victoria had killed herself, just before the full moon could rise. 

It had been terrible. She had been such a proud, devoted, passionate woman and her death had hurt him deeply. This was something, Gibbs could relate to. But Chris had pulled himself together for he still had Allison to care for. 

But then the case with the Nogitsune had happened and all hell had broken loose. They had managed to save Stiles who had been the one possessed but the price had been so terribly high. They had lost Aiden. 

And Allison. Gibbs put his arm around Chris and pulled him close. Helped him to compose himself again, even though he didn't know half of the people Chris was talking about. Except for Victoria. 

“I left Isaac with a friend and came here. I … I guess I just needed someone to talk to about all that. You … you know me. Know my life. And I know you won't judge me.”

“Nope,” Gibbs acknowledged with a dry grin, “have my own share of sceletons in the closet.”

“I know,” Chris nodded, “got a beer?”

Wordless, Gibbs got up and walked over to the fridge to fetch two bottles. When he sat down again, Chris took his beer with a nod, and emptied it half in one go. 

“A lot of things have happened, Jethro,” he said quietly, “I had to rethink everything I grew up with. All those supernatural creatures I've killed … they weren't evil, Gibbs. Victoria … she could have lived on just like before. With some little changes, of course. But she could still be alive.”

Gibbs nodded. He knew that not all werewolves were bad. Knew that they could live a normal life. But he just looked and waited, knowing that there was more. And he was right. 

“It wouldn't have lasted,” he finally said quietly, and Gibbs cocked his head slightly. 

“What wouldn't have lasted?” he asked after Chris had stayed silent for a while. 

“The marriage,” he breathed, lifted the bottle to his mouth and emptied it. “I've changed, Gibbs. Changed a lot. I don't think that all those creatures are bad. But she would have never accepted those changes in my thinking.” Another of those humorless little laughs. “Yes, I know. It was an arranged marriage but in our very own way we were happy. But now I hang out with werewolves, my daughter's best friend is a banshee and I look at them and …. they're just normal kids, you know.”

Chris buried his head in his hands, groaning. “I don't want to know how much lives I've destroyed through my blind hatred.”

Gibbs put his hand on Chris' neck and squeezed it gently. “A lot I'm afraid, old friend,” Gibbs sighed, “a lot.”

“Thank's for nothing, old man,” Chris replied good-naturedly. Suddenly he yawned and Gibbs knew that the hunter had reached his limits. “Come on,” he said and patted Chris' back slightly, “I'll show you the guestroom.”

~*~

Chris woke up from a nightmare, and for a moment he wasn't sure whether the growl he heard was still part of the dream or not. 

The steps he heard downstairs though were most definitely not part of his dream. Carefully, he took his gun from under his pillow, left his room and silently slipped down the stairs. First he heard a soft murmuring then he could make out some words. 

“...didn't tell me you knew a hunter.”

Chris knew the voice though he couldn't quite put a face to it. Then he heard a soft growling. “What's up, Gibbs?” That voice again. 

One second, Chris was gazing at an empty doorway, the next he found himself eye to eye with a big, grey, growling wolf whose yellow eyes were staring at him. 

He looked up when a hand descended onto the wolf's head, stopping the growls immediately. 

“Hey,” the man said, and now Chris recognized him. It was that agent who had greeted him at the office today. Or had it been yesterday? What time was it anyway? When the man raised his arm, Chris saw that he was holding a bottle in his hand. Now he took a sip of it, put his other hand from the wolf's head and reached out for him. 

“Hi, I'm Tony.”

Chris lowered his weapon and took the proffered hand, shaking it. “Chris,” he replied, “Chris Argent.”

Another little grumble from the wolf when the handshake seemed to last a second too long. Tony laughed slightly and knelt down next to the wolf, cuddling him heartily. “Aaaawww, playing the big bad wolf again, Gibbs?”

Now Chris put his gun away, sensing that the man on front of him was no threat. “Didn't know Jethro had a dog,” he mumbled. And looked up in surprise when Tony began to laugh. He frowned, sensing that he somehow was the reason for the other man's amusement but not knowing why. But then Tony grew serious again when Chris didn't join in his laughter. With confusion written all over his face, he turned to the wolf. The wolf who in turn avoided his gaze and trotted back to the couch where he lay down with a huff. 

Tony cast an apologetic glance at Chris and turned to follow the wolf. When he reached the couch, the wolf seemed to stretch just that little bit more so that there was no room for anyone to sit down. Chris cocked his head slightly as he watched the interaction between man and wolf. Tony said something too quiet for him to hear but apparently loud enough for the wolf for he sat up with a grumbling sound. Tony sat down next to him and slowly, Chris walked closer. 

“...can't believe you didn't tell him!” He just caught the end of the sentence. The wolf put a paw on Tony's knee and glanced directly at Chris. Tony followed his gaze and glanced at Chris. Then looked back at the wolf. “And that's exactly what I mean, Gibbs” 

Why did the man keep calling the wolf Gibbs? 

He smiled when the wolf suddenly whined and licked Tony's face. But Tony just pushed the wolf's head away and said, “No! You have to tell him. Or I'll do it.”

The wolf heaved a big sigh then he plopped down again, grumbling slightly. Tony patted him softly and murmured, “Okay, I'll do it.”

Tony turned to Chris again the hunter sensed that whatever was happening now was important. To him, to his friendship with the older marine who was most likely still sleeping upstairs, not knowing what was going on in his livingroom. 

“So, Chris,” Tony began and stopped again when the wolf put his head on his knees, gazing up at him with big, almost begging eyes. 

“Don't you think he should know, Gibbs?” Tony asked softly, and the wolf huffed again, closing his eyes. 

“So, Chris,” Tony started again and this time the indignant grumble of the wolf on his knees didn't interrupt him, “there ist something you should know about Gibbs.”

Tony put his left hand on the wolf's head again, scratching him gently between the ears. 

“You know him as the hard-assed marine that he wants everyone to see.” A soft whine from the wolf. “There is much more to him than meets the eye.”

Chris started to get restless. If there was something the agent wanted to tell him, he should really get to the point of it. “I would've thought he might've told you earlier,” Tony continued, “but apparently he didn't. So, I guess it's my part to do it.” 

The wolf sat up with a sudden motion, barked once and before the astonished eyes of hunter Chris Argent, the wolf morphed into the very human and very naked form of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 

~*~

With a grin, Tony handed his lover a pair of sweatpants that he had gotten from their bedroom earlier. Yeah, sure, he could have told this Chris guy all about Jethro being a shapeshifter but he knew that seeing it was much more interesting. And he simply loved seeing the transformation from wolf to man. 

Chris' face was stoney when he watched the whole scenario unfold in front of him. When he said nothing, Tony grew nervous, glancing over at Jethro who all of a sudden got up, took bottle of Bourbon from the cupboard, filled a glass halfway, and handed it to Chris. He took it wordlessly and emptied it in one go. Equally as wordless, Jethro refilled it again. This time Chris just nipped on it. 

“So?” Gibbs finally said after he sat down again next to Tony, pulling the younger man to his side, so he was cuddled up against him. 

“So,” Chris said slowly, “shapeshifter?” 

Gibbs nodded, and Tony almost purred when he felt clever fingers massaging his neck. 

“Why didn't you tell me earlier?” 

“Last time we met you were a hunter, determined to kill everything that wasn't quite human,” Gibbs reminded him, “and I found out just this evening that you've changed.”

“When did you want to tell me?”

“According to Tony here,” Tony smiled when the hand in his neck tightened and shook him gently, “I should have told you the moment you told me.”

“Why didn't you?”

“Wasn't sure how you'd react.”

“Is there more?” Chris finally asked after a long silence, “There is more, right?”

Tony turned his head slightly and cast a questioning gaze at Gibbs who simply nodded. Turning back to Chris, he said quietly, “There is more.”

Tony closed his eyes, and felt a familiar tingling as he slowly changed his form, as his bones creaked and fur began to grow. And in a few heartbeats he looked up at Chris through his animal eyes, still feeling Gibbs' hand on his back, stroking him softly, sitting in the m iddle of his clothes. 

~*~

Chris watched the change with fascination. Watched Tony change from human to animal. The change from a handsome man to a sleek Abyssonian cat. With a low purr, the cat enjoyed Gibbs' gentle ministrations. 

“You two,” Chris asked, his eyes never leaving Tony who was watching him through small eyes, “no weres?” 

Gibbs shook his head. “Nope, like I said, shapeshifters. Just ordinary shapeshifters.”

Astonished, Chris saw Tony jump up and hiss angrily. Gibbs just grinned. “I'm sorry, of course he's an extraordinary shapeshifter.”

Chris couldn't help but laugh. Especially, when he saw the insulted look on the cat's face. Until today he hadn't even known that cats could look insulted. He reached out with one hand, intend to pet the beautiful cat when strong fingers closed around his wrist. He looked up and straight into Gibbs' blue eyes. 

“Wouldn't do that if I were you.”

Chris frowned. 

“He doesn't like to be touched when he's in this form. I'm the only one allowed to touch.”

Chris moved his hand back. “What about you?”

This time it was Gibbs' turn to frown. “What do you mean?”

“Do you like to be touched when in your … other form?”

Tony the cat began to purr loudly and Chris swore he grinned when the older man just huffed. “So, it's a yes?”

“Don't dislike it,” Gibbs grumbled. 

And oomphed when he suddenly had a lap full of naked Tony who was laughing loudly. “You love it, Boss,” he gasped, wrapped his arms around Gibbs' shoulders an gave him a loud smacking kiss on the forehead before he slid off the other man and put his jeans back on. Then he plopped down on the couch next to Gibbs again. Chris watched this exchange interested. “You see,” he began, “there is a reason why Gibbs was in his wolf-form when I came home tonight.” 

Chris noticed the casual mentioning of 'home' and filed it away for later. 

“And what might that be?” he asked.

“You see, this big bad wolf loves to get a good, nice long bellyrub before we're heading off to bed.”

Gibbs still looked a little grumpy but one corner of his mouth ticked slightly upwards, showing just the hint of a smile. Then Tony yawned widely, and Chris noticed that his own sleep hadn't been anywhere near sufficient. He gazed at the two men and said quietly, “I guess I'll head off to bed again now that I know we have a guard dog on parol.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him but the fact that Tony laughed about Chris' little joke told him that his old friend wasn't too offended. The hunter stood up, said good-night to both men and went back to his room. There he slipped under the covers again, and when he heard the low murmur of Tony's voice and the clacking sound of nails on wood, he knew that his host and his lover were on their way to bed, too. 

It had been a weird night after a few very weird weeks. Of course he'd known that supernatural creatures existed all over the world but he would have never guessed that one of his oldest friends was one of them. 

And even more, he wondered why it didn't bother him. Like: at all! Right now he only knew that he felt incredibly safe in this house with two shapeshifters just a few feet down the hall. He closed his eyes, and between one breath and another he drifted off to sleep.

~*~

“Such a good boy,” Tony crooned softly, running his fingers through the soft fur on Gibbs' belly who yapped slightly at the words. Tony laughed and pressed a kiss to the wolf's muzzle. The he laid down beside him, pulling the big animal closer and pressing his face into the fur. 

“Love you, Boss,” he murmured just before he fell asleep and smiled when he felt a long tongue lick once over his hand. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Shape Shifter
> 
> My king, I'm humbled before you, I bow  
> Moods like you're pulled by the moonlight, somehow
> 
> How is the language we're speaking the same?  
> Shape shifter have you discovered a change?
> 
> Why does the soul hallucinate?  
> I've got control, I shift my shape
> 
> Your eyes, they swell like a riot, deranged  
> Tomorrow you're laughing like a child again
> 
> Why does the soul hallucinate?  
> I've got control, I shift my shape  
> If flesh and bone do not contain  
> The mirrors don't reflect my face
> 
> Psycho, you killer, you cancer, my friend  
> Why don't you give me an answer for when  
> When you'll let it go


End file.
